Bad, Bad Girl
by celticmadien
Summary: This is a continuation of Bad, Bad Boy. lets hear Lanas side of things, shall we! Please rr!


Authors Note: Thisis for all my fellow Lexana shippers and I know there are a ton of you out there! However if you are not a shipper of Lexana then please do not read and then critizeas I will not tolerate bashing from any of the other shippers. I do not do it to you so I expect the same from you. Other wise read and enjoy and please please please R/R! On with the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or Smallville. If I did then there would be a whole lot more half naked Lex. :Goes off into dream world:

* * *

I look into the mirror and see the small bruises on my arm's and know that today is another day for sleeves. It seems like I have to wear shirts with sleeves a lot now that I am seeing Lex. He doesn't mean to do it and I know for a fact that he has marks of his own, when he put his shirt back on last night after our little unplanned romp in my office I saw several sets of four angry red scratches across his back. Oops. Oh, well I have bruises on my arms and thighs, he has scratches all over his back, guess that makes us even. The only thing that is going to be hard to cover is this damn hickey on my neck. Luckily some oil based concealer and pressed powder covers most of it and I will just have to make sure to keep my hair pulled over it. I jump when my aunt knocks on my door and I snatch on my shirt before telling her to come in.

"Lana, a messenger dropped this off. It's from Lex Luthor. I think it's a new laptop. Didn't you just get a new computer a few weeks ago?" I love Aunt Nell, but the woman is just to nosy for her own good sometimes.

"Yeah, but the new one crashed last night." I explain as she hands me the brown wrapped package. Oh, it crashed alright, when Lex swept it off the desk and it crashed to the floor. Aunt Nell nods and smiles as she leaves the room, still clueless as always.

I smile as I take the paper off and see the note inside.

'I'll be more careful next time.'

'Lex'

I have to giggle as I tuck the note into a book in my nightstand. Looking at the clock I notice the time and grab my back pack and laptop, knowing that even if Lex had to keep programmers up all night that all the information from the old computer would be on this one, including my thirty page report on Greek history.

I yell a quick goodbye to Nell as I pass, half jogging out to my car. The quick action brings a shot of slight discomfort and I smile again as I get in the car. Lex is the most gentle person I know, he's assured and attentive when it comes to making love but he isn't a small man. Not like I have anything to compare it to but I don't think that men like him are very common.

I press the accelerator and the car speeds up, that's another thing that Lex has seemed to pass on to me, his love for fast cars. The faster I can go the better I feel. The rush of adrenaline coming close to only one other rush that I know of. And if you don't know that rush then I am not going to explain it to you.

I grimace as I reach the city limits, slowing the car from ninety to forty. Ninety is the fastest I can get my car to go, now Lex's cars on the other hand, a hundred and thirty maybe even a hundred and forty. I think I will go by the castle after school today and make Lex take me for a ride, after dark of course. Keeping this relationship a secret is a necessary evil for now, people just aren't ready for it.

I pull into my parking spot at school and retrieve my back pack and computer from the back seat and step out.

Immediately Chloe comes up to me smiling. Her eyes automatically go to the laptop in my hands. It's similar to the old one but with enough differences to show that it's not the same one.

"Nice. Where's the other one?" She asks, the damn reporter coming out in her. I give her an innocent smile and heft my pack over my shoulder. "Lex and I were going over some things last night and it crashed." I tell her, still not a complete lie, I rationalize to myself.

"That's weird. A computer shouldn't just crash like that. You sure you didn't drop it or something earlier?" She asked and I give a snort to myself. Nope it just crashed unexpectedly, no warning at all. Chloe must notice the look on my face because she looking at me with suspicion written all over her face.

"I'll see you in gym later Chloe. I have to go!" I say quickly making my escape.

"No gym today. Coach said that we're going to swim!" She yells at me and I almost stumble, but manage to keep going. Oh god, swim class mean's bathing suits, bathing suits mean lots of exposed skin, lots of exposed skin means exposed bruises, exposed bruises means busted. I'll just have to ditch, I decide, since it is the last period of the day it wouldn't matter to much. I know, I know, sweet, perfect Lana Lang doesn't ditch classes. Yeah well sweet perfect Lana Lang doesn't have sex on a desk or on the hood of a car either.

A few seconds later I see Clark walk by me and I smile.

"Clark hey." I say and notice that he won't meet my eyes.

"Lana. Hey." He says looking down at his shoes. Ooookay…something is defiantly up with him today.

"Clark, what's wrong?" I ask laying a hand on his shoulder and he flinches away. I pull my hand back and look at him. Wow, he really does belong on Chloe's wall of weird. That's when I notice that he is staring at my neck, exactly where the hickey is hid, or so I thought it was hid, my hair wasn't covering it. Damn! Casually I fiddle with it, covering the tell-tell little mark.

"Nothing's wrong. I have to go." With that he walks away quickly, hands shoved in his pockets and head lowered.

Weird.

The day drags by slowly and I am counting the seconds until I can ditch. I have my shift at The Talon then I am going to pay Lex a little visit. Hopefully he will keep the promise of this time making love in his bed, slowly. I start to squirm in my seat and have to force the very graphic thoughts that are flitting through my mind away.

"Miss Lang. Is something wrong?" The teacher asks as I shift uncomfortably.

"I'm not feeling to well." I tell her and to be honest I'm not. I feel hot all over and my movements are jerky.

"Go see the nurse.' She says and gratefully I get out of my seat and leave. Perfect, not the plan I was going for but it would work. I would plead illness and get an excuse to leave early.

I, of course arrive at The Talon on time and force myself to stay the entire time, closing at ten. As soon as I put the last cup away I am running out to my car. I know, obvious much? I don't care. I am going to make Lex keep his promise. I have already called Nell and told her that I am staying with Chloe tonight so I'm covered, I can spend the entire night with Lex. A first.

I press the gas peddle to the floor, speeding past a red Dodge pickup at the city limits. I raise a hand in greeting but that's it. I have more important things on my mind than Clark Kent. I don't know where this relationship with Lex is going but for now that doesn't matter. Nothing matters except that huge king size bed with the silk sheets and the man with blue grey eyes.


End file.
